Rain, Rain Go Away
by FishieGurl
Summary: Agent Hotchner was not having a good day. Getting into a car accident with the youngest member of the team just made it a whole lot worse. No Slash. Lots of Whump. Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

**Rating: T for violence and potty mouth.**

**Warning: lots of fluff and angst Hotch/Reid father/son Gideon/Reid father/son and Morgan/Reid brother/brother. NO SLASH**

* * *

Special Agent and Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner was in an incredibly bad mood, this much Dr. Spencer Reid could tell easily. He didn't graduate high school at 12 because he was a good chess player. Reid cleared his throat, hoping to gain the seniors attention. Hotch held the steering wheel tighter, his white knuckles contrasting greatly with the black of the steering wheel.

"Did you know that of all the car accidents that took place in Virginia last year, 36% were alcohol related." _Way to lighten the mood Spencer. _"Everyday in the US, approximately 123 deaths occur everyday in driving related accidents. That's approximately 5 fatalities per hour." _Just keep going Spencer, because this is helping sooo much._

"Do you wanna talk about it?" It was a last ditch attempt to cut the tension.

"No." It was the most the unit chief had said in the half an hour ride back to the BAU, the answer was final with no room for further inquiry.

The case they had recieved had been a bust and only a half an hour away. Before they had even arrived at their destination the local police had caught the man. The police had asked if the man had fit the profile, and was pleased when the agents had concluded that yes, the man had fit the descripition of what they should look for.

It was obvious to the rest of the team that Hotch was in a bad mood. So while Morgan, Gideon, JJ, and Elle all packed into one car, it was Spencer that got stuck in the other car with the only other available person.

Reid could see the other standard issue black FBI SUV 100 yards ahead, but only barely. The rain was coming down hard and relentlessly, with no sign of stopping anytime soon. The rain and the slick road had prolonged the ride, and Reid could almost_ feel _the others laughing at his misfortune.

The car stopped suddenly snapping Reid out of his thoughts. Hotch cursed loudly at the red light. Morgan and the team had missed the red light and were cruising ahead before landing out of view. Again, he could feel them laughing at him. The light didn't last long and Hotch slammed on the gas.

_Flying Glass_

_Crushing Metal_

_Screeching Tires_

The first impact hadn't knocked him unconscious. He felt the impact, the glass from his passenger side tearing at his skin. He didn't feel the pain, but he felt the car moving, getting pushed. He felt the second impact this time from in front. _Did another car hit us? _He felt sick first. He sucked in an involuntary gasp. He had forgot to breathe. Then the pain, mind numbing spine tingling pain. He could feel each peice of glass inbedded into his skin. Each scrape and bruise he could feel. Every broken bone. He was going to die here, surely someone in this much pain could not live. At the moment he didn't care, he just wanted the pain to stop.

" 'eid" He felt someone touch his arm. He tried to look up, he really did. He tried to lift his head up, only to last a few seconds before it fell down to its original place, chin to chest.

The voice came again, more forceful this time. Like a Drill Sergeant. "Reid!" Someone was calling him. As the pain escalated, his senses became more focused. Sounds came into focus, he could here the worried screams of people the sound of work boots hitting the cement. Someone was could smell hot metal, blood. Lots of blood. _Blood. Hotch! _

" 'o'ch" The name came out garbled, as the metallic taste filled his mouth. Now he could taste blood. _That's not good. _

"Reid, hold on. Its me, its Hotch. You're going to be OK." Hotchs voice was laced in pain. _He shouldn't be worring about me. He's hurt too._

The voices were coming in a funnel sometimes loud sometimes too soft to hear. Everything was funnel, everything except the pain. The pain was intensifying. Clouding his already dark vision. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

"Someone should have rode with Hotch and Reid." Agent Elle Greenwood stated, looking back at the SUV that was trailing them.

"Why? Hotch will get over it. We shouldn't all have to suffer."

"It isn't Hotch I'm worried about Morgan."

"Who? Reid? He can take care of himself." Agent Morgan replied as he increased the speed of the SUV, surpassing the yellow light just before turning red. Looking out the rearveiw mirror, he pulled to the side of the road. Best not to let Hotch out of your sight when he has a hostage in the passenger seat. He laughed to himself, he has the best jokes. To bad no one else thinks so.

Everyone turned their heads to the other car. Waiting until the light turned so they could continue their ride back home.

"Oh Shit!" Morgan was the first to react to the sight of the 18 wheeler crashing into the car that held two of the people he considered family. His little brother, his father.

Before the rest of the team reacted, Morgan was out the door into the rain. He ran toward the car as it was pushed down the block, to fast for anyone to make aware. He watched as a white van crashed into the front of the SUV. He might have had to watch that, but he was not going to watch his family die.

* * *

Reid had gone completely still, Hotch was panicking. He was not going to watch him die. He had to do something.

"Hotch, stop moving" Elle ordered. Both her hands were wrapped around his neck, an effort to keep his neck and head in place to prevent further injury. But he wasn't making her job any easier. "Where's the damn ambulance!" She shouted hoping to be heard above the rain and external noises.

Gideon and Morgan were in the back seat, the only place from which they could successfully get to Reid.

"How are they supposed to get him out safely, the entire right side is crushed."

"They'll get him out, Morgan." Gideon replied, his voice calm. He applied more pressure to the open wound a large piece of glass had caused in Reids abdominal region. "Just keep his head steady."

The truth was that Gideon was not calm, inside he screamed and yelled and begged whatever god was up there that his young colleague would live to see another day.

His sighed a breathe of relief when he heard the sirens approaching.

"You hear that Reid, that's help. They're coming to help. You're going to be fine."

* * *

**Just a little plot bunny that I had to write.**

**Its short because I have no idea if anyone else would like it so I figured a do a little prologue of sorts.**

**If I get enough reviews I will continue. If not thats ok too. I don't mean it as a threat but If no one likes it then why should I continue?**

**So let me know whatcha think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own Nothing

* * *

"Please just tell me if he's alive!" Hotch begged through the oxygen mask. "Please."

"Sir, please" The EMT was exasperated. She couldn't tell the man yes, his passenger was alive, but not for long. She might have only had a years experience but the with the injuries he was displaying, the kid was a good as gone.

"Sir, you have extensive bruising, a severe head injury and internal bleeding. You have to stop moving." The second female EMT came into Hotchs view. The man as just a bit older then Hotch himself, but carried the same hair color Reid does, making him struggle all the more. The color his hair was before it was involuntary died red.

"Lets move him out."

"Nooo." He groaned. It was getting really hard to talk, to think. They had to take Reid, he was hurt worse. "R'ed" It came out garbled mush. A hand clasped his. He was able to turn his head only slightly. Blinking rapidly to stop the tunnel vision, he noticed Elle.

She was walking with him. "They're trying to get Reid out now, he's going to be fine Hotch. Don't worry."

The pain was going away, the fear too. He was faced with an infinite amount of darkness.

He welcomed it gladly.

But before he could fully be enveloped in the darkness he heard a voice, Elle's voice. "He's alive, he's out and he's alive."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spencer, can you hear me?" Grace Evans, EMT, asked. "Spencer, if can you hear me squeeze my hand." She placed her hands in his. Nothing. Her head turned slightly to the right but her eyes stayed glued to the unresponsive young man in front of her. "No response. Shallow pulse, mild respiratory distress." Placing the air mask more securely on Reid face, she motioned for her team to load the young doctor into the awaiting ambulance.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, step back. We need to do our job."

"Morgan, come on." Gideon pulled his am back, which JJ clasped tightly.

The rain had stopped almost the same moment that Hotch had been pulled out of the SUV. That was almost ten minutes ago, but to the four remaining agents it seemed much, much longer.

_**No!**_ Gideon wanted to scream at whoever's sick joke this was. He wanted to kill whoever had did this. Wanted to make them suffer as he watched his young friend's body seize. Ripping coughs tearing through his body, blood spewing out of his mouth as he desperately tried to get air in.

"Emergency Intubation!" Her voice was loud but calm, as she directed orders to her peers.

JJ clasped Morgans arm tighter, a muffled sob escaping into the cold night. He pulled her tight as if trying to protect her from what he could not protect Reid from. Protect her from the outside world. At what time precisely had he screwed up so badly?

Unlike Morgan and JJ, Gideon couldn't take his eyes off the broken and battered young man. He covered his mouth with his hand, partially to keep him from throwing up. **_No! Don't let them see you break!_** "I'm riding." Gideon stated his voice even, but held conviction.

"Sir-"

"I'm not asking." He turned to his team. "Call Garcia, meet us at the hospital." He ran to the ambulance, paused just a moment and turned back to his team. "Stay safe." his voice cracked, almost inaudibly and if JJ or Morgan were aware of it, they didn't say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Office of Peaches and Cream, who wants a taste?"

"It's Morgan."

"In that case, you can have more then just a taste."

"Pen, something happened."

"What's going on. Did someone-"

"No." he sad maybe a bit to forceful, no one had died. "Its Hotch and Reid. They were in a car accident. They're - It's not looking very good."

No baby girl, no honey, no any kind of reassurance. "Where are they being taken?"

"Mercy General"

"I'll meet you there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Sir, but this is as far as allowed." Her hand held firm against his chest. A physical barrier forcing him away from Reid. He doesn't know what she say written on his face but whatever it was caused her to relax her stance. "We have the best doctors in the state here. We will do everything we can to keep him alive. She gave him a half smile before rushing away. Since when is keeping someone alive good enough? He turned to the door marked waiting room and very reluctantly walked through. How was he supposed to tell his team that the youngest member had died for exactly 34 seconds before they were able to bring him back?

"Elle." She had rode with Hotch "How is he?"

"He lost-" Her voice broke, it was painfully obvious she had been crying. "- so much blood." voice cracking again "You can't lose that much blood and be ok."

"Hotch is a fighter, so is Reid. They'll both be ok."

"How bad is Reid?" Her voice wavering dangerously as she tried to steady herself. He took the seat next to her.

"He's fighting." There was a moment of silence.

"That doesn't answer my question." he sighed.

"Not good, Elle. Not good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley Hotchner arrived half an hour later. "What's going on? Nobody would tell me anything!" She was near hysterics, but little Jack in her arms was surprising quiet. "Gideon, please."

"He's alive. That's all we know."

"What happened?!"

"It was a double collision, first on the passenger side, then head on."

"Who..." Another sob. "Who else..."

"Reid, just him and Reid."

"Was he... was he..."

"No, he was driving, and no it wasn't his fault." In fact, that was Gideon's next task. Find out exactly who did this to his family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaron?" The voice was demanding, a no nonsense type. Much like Gideons. "Aaron Hotchner, I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?" Slowly. Very slowly, Hotch was able to open his eyes. His vision was blurred but he could see shapes and light. Bright light and too many people. Why was he here again? His head throbbed with his heart, each beating in rhythm with the other. Pain, unbelievable pain.

"Good Aaron, very good. I need you to listen very carefully okay? I know your in pain and we're going to try to fix it, okay? We're going to have to perform emergency surgery. Do you understand? Squeeze my hand once for no, twice for yes." One, Two. It was getting harder to focus. The heart monitor added another noise that echoed in his head. It was odd hearing your heart on the inside and outside, not something Hotch wanted a repeat performance of. "The impact of the accident had caused your head to slam into the drivers seat window. Do you remember?" pause "The impact caused a piece of the skull to break off. It has to be fixed. You also suffered a torn spleen, which is another top priority. Do you understand?" One, two.

"You're going to be ok." He turned to the attending team. "Prep him for surgery."

The doctor walked toward the waiting room, taking in a deep breathe as he went.

"Family of Aaron Hotchner." A young petite women holding a small child stepped forward.

"That's us" She said indicting those behind her as well.

"Do you want me to keep Jack out here with me?" Garcia asked. Haley nodded gratefully, handing over the child into Garcia's awaiting arms. "Thank you"

"Right this way." He led them into a conference room, where he took a seat opposite them.

"As we speak , your husband is being prepped for emergency surgery." The women choked back a sob. "Two things need to be addressed. First, we need to stop the internal bleeding caused from a ruptured spleen. Then, most importantly, a piece of skull that broke off has to be secured back into place. Its in the front cavity, so we can save time with no hair needing to be removed for surgery to take place." He took a breathe. "I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but with Agent Hotchners case time is of the essence."

"Are there any questions?"

Gideon answered first. "What are the chances of him making a full recovery?"

"If everything goes as planned, there should be no lasting consequences. The risks of this type of surgery are extension, brain injury and death are just two possibilities. I will send another doctor to answer anymore questions you have and explain the risks and surgery in greater detail."

The doctor excused himself, leaving 5 devastated people behind him.

* * *

**Yayyyyy!!!!! You guys are amazing!!!!! I was so excited after 4 reviews that I went that night and wrote that next chapter and here it is. So yes if you guys still like the story I'm definitely going to continue it. **

**Review to let me know about the chapter!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, still don't own anything.**

* * *

It felt like someone was sitting on his chest. Someone way to heavy cutting off his airway. It was like something was breathing for him. Every time his chest rose and fell, it seemed to take all his energy and he found himself wondering how his chest still seemed to take in every breathe. The energy that was not used up breathing was thrust out of his body with every shock wave of pain that assaulted his body.

Why was he in this much pain again? He tried to open his eyes. No! No more pain!

He could still hear though. He could he footsteps, voices.

"He can probably hear you." It was a female voice, completely unfamiliar but soothing nonetheless. "Right now Dr. Reid's in a state of subconsciousness. Hes aware of what's going on around him to a certain extent but is far to weak and in too much pain to be able to vocally respond." Was she talking about him?

"Why's he in pain? Don't you have medicine for that?" Another voice, familiar but the black fog surrounding his mind didn't want to let up enough for him to think clearly. "He shouldn't have to be in pain. Lay there in pain." Morgan.

"When a patient suffers from a collapsed lung we are unable to administer pain medication. Narcotic pain relievers depress the respirations, which is highly dangerous. We tried giving Dr. Reid other types of pain medication but they don't have much of an affect."

"What is all this stuff?" Another voice. Gideon. They were here. They would protect him.

"These wires-" Cold hands touched his skin, easing the burning. "-lead to a heart monitor. The respirator was performed on scene to help clear Dr. Reid's airway." She paused a moment before starting again. "A chest tube or "pleurevac" was inserted to remove all traces of excess air, blood, and fluid build up in the lungs. This allows the lung to re-inflate and eases the breathing process."

"This is an pulse oximeter or an oxygen monitor. The pulse oximeter measure the level of saturation in the hemoglobin. These are IV antibiotics to prevent infection. And lastly this is a blood transfusion, helping to replace all of the blood that was lost." _Why are you trying to scare them! Leave them alone!_

"Right now you see almost completely diminished breathe sounds on his right side, where the impact took place. That's were the puncture is in collapsed lung. The left side picking up the slack, rises and falls almost normally. Once Spencer-" It was the first time the women had called him by his given name. "-is stabilized he will be scheduled for surgery to reset his rib and fix the puncture mark."

_Gideon, Morgan, don't listen to her, I'm ok._

"I know this is a lot to take in but Dr. Reid's condition is highly critical, it's best those he's closed to know exactly what lies ahead."

"If there are no more questions..." Footsteps out, fading.

"Hey kiddo." Gideon asked, as if it were a normal day back at the BAU, the only difference is the word kiddo. Hardly ever used except when he was in danger or hurt. "I know your in pain right now but it wouldn't be much longer. Soon your going to be good as new."

"God Dammit!" Morgan. Crash.

_I'm sorry, Morgan. Please don't be mad!_

"Morgan..." Gideon. Gideon would keep him safe. He was safe.

"This... this is - NO!" Footsteps. Morgan.

Come back!

"Don't worry about Morgan." Gideon said softly. "He just needs to blow off a little steam. He's just worried. He's not used to seeing you like this."

Silence

"Do you remember back in Florida when..."

* * *

He was 6 again, back when his mom was not sick and his dad had not left yet.

He was 8, already in middle school. No friends. His mom has been acting different lately. He wonders if she's sick. He hopes she will get better soon.

He was 10. His second year of high school. He's trying to focus on school and getting into college but something's wrong with his mother. She's not acting... right. His dad's noticing too. They're fighting all the time. His dad leaves for days at a time and Spencer's left to take care of his mom. He wonders when his parents will stop acting the way they have been and when they will start acting the way they used too.

He's 11 now. When his mothers not having one of her 'episodes' she's fighting with his father. When his dad's not fighting with his mother, he's gone. It scares Spencer when after a week, his father still hasn't returned. Every night after he puts his mother to bed, he waits by the window for his father to return. After a month, Spencer knows his father is not returning, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. It only hurts him more when he realizes his mother has known that far longer then he has.

He finally did it. Graduating and at 12 too. He was excepted into Cal. Tech. with Yale as his back up. He knows he can still take care of his mother and go to college. He prays that his mother will be cure of this disease or get help but until that happens he takes care of his mother. He's known for a long time that now, they're all each other has.

He has to get his mother help. At 17, he's known the way she's living is unhealthy, but up until the day she had pulled a gun on him claiming he was an impostor, he didn't know the true severity of it. He needs to find her help. Before she kills the both of them.

He tells himself he didn't have another choice. At 18, he was forced to place her in an institution for the mentally disabled. As he begs for forgiveness, she stays silent. Her face telling all, the ultimate betrayal. But for Spencer that's normal, he's always letting down those who care about him.

* * *

He sees their faces. One by one, lined up like papers in a folder. Each one slowly dieing in front of him, because of him.

He tried to scream, a raspy "No" is all that comes out.

It changes. Now he's running, his legs carrying him away from here, where ever here was. There's a voice behind him, telling him all the horrible things he did to his friends, all the horrible things he's going to do to Spencer.

His voice is back. He screams for someone to help him. "Anybody!"

"Gideon!" He screams, tears streaming down his face. "Hotch! Please!"

"Why are you yelling for the dead, young one?" The voice taunts him again. More tears cascade down his cheeks.

"Morgan! Help me!"

"Do you never learn?"

"Help me!"

* * *

Morgan was not prepared for this Reid. The young, smart ass (without ever trying to be), walking encyclopedia Reid, yes, but the bruised, broken, barely alive Reid, no. A small voice tells his he should have expected the sight in front of his, he was with Reid until the ambulance and it was not like he looked any better then.

He saw the bruised and bleeding Reid. The barely clinging to life Reid. Deep down, however naive the thought, he had expected the hospital to fix him and somehow Reid would just magically be ok.

As he and Gideon (stupid two at a time rule), walked to the room, the doctor explained Reid's condition: broken wrist, 4 broken fingers, deep abrasion to chest, 67 stitches required. The list continued: 6 broken ribs, 2 fractured. Then the most critical, a punctured and collapsed lung, causing massive internal bleeding.

Once he hit the room, he was stunned into silence.

Reid lay on what Morgan knew from personal experience, a very uncomfortable hospital bed, a blanket pulled up to his waist. A neck brace securely fastened and a clear white tube shoved down his throat. His right arm lay up above his head but down against the hospital bed. Another tube, positioned under his armpit, this time pumping out red liquid, blood.

"-pain."

"Why's he in pain? Don't you have medicine for that?" He regretted his tone and tried to explain. "He shouldn't have to be in pain. Lay there in pain."

Her explanation made sense but it didn't make him feel better.

After she had left Morgan was fuming. It wasn't fair. Why him!

Gideon was talking to Reid as if nothing had happened. Morgan took one last look at his best friend, and turned. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the plastic vase someone had left. Two lone white roses leaned against the vase. "God Dammit!" He grabbed the vase in his hand, and watched silently as it bounced off the wall and onto the floor. The two white roses crushed underneath the plastic.

"Morgan..." He wanted to explain.

"This... this is... NO!" Turning on his heels he walked out the door, not bringing himself to look back.

* * *

Floating.

No pain.

No worries.

No pain.

He wished he could aways stay here.

Maybe Haley and Jack could come too.

No pain.

* * *

**So there's chapter 3. Hope it lived up to what you wanted it to be. If not well, what can I say. The whole plot bunny thing, yeah not going to happen. Sorry to anyone who liked it, if it makes you feel better you can steal my idea and right your own story... **

**Alot of research went into this chapter. Not alot of Hotch in this chapter. I apologise but it was alot harder then I thought when I looked up how dr.'s fix a broken skull. But don't worry, I'm still researching it. next chapter we find out all of his injuries. So Hotch fans hang in there.**

**So Dr. no name is Reid's doctor and if you can go back into chapter 2 and find the hospital name and tell me what TV show I got it from you can rename Dr. no name!! I'll give you a hint. It's an older show as in it started in 1993 and was on for a while.**

**Reviews make me want to write faster, so if you want a quicker chapter press the button and drop me a line.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nobody got the hospital right, it was from Walker exas Ranger by the way. So as of right now Reid's Doc remains unnamed. I'm looking for a beta. I know I can go look on up but I'd rather have one that is intrested in the story.**

**Anyway, as for the chapter, it wouldn't have as much medical mumbo jumbo as the previous one. I've tryed but no one seems to know the step by step procedure of how to fix a broken skull. Go figure. Enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

**-------------------------------------**

Dr. Gabriel Chance wasn't an overly large man. He stood just over 6 feet with a weight of around 200 pounds. His dark brown hair sat perfectly combed on top his head, forced down by just the right amount of hair spray. His skin glowed tan from his resent vacation to the Bahamas. The lines of worry, exhaustion, and drive washed away by the calm salt water waves. On breaks, he imagined himself back there, his green eyes staring across the ocean sunset. It was cases like this that brought the lines of worry, exhaustion and drive back with full force. He should have stayed a family doctor. Waiting until the last two people, both males, crowded into the conference room, he began.

"Hello, My name is Dr. Chance. I'm sorry about my co-worker's abrupt, shall we say, summary and exit. We are still trying to work out all his kinks." Flash a smile. "He's not much of a people person, but let me assure you that he's the best surgeon in the state." Dr. Chance tried to lighten the mood, be as personable as possible. He often felt like a broom, cleaning up everyone else's mistakes.

"I'm Haley Hotchner, Aaron's wife." The women was trying desperately to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. "This is his team." The woman sounded dismissive, but Dr. Chance let it go. He wasn't a therapist, whatever their problems were, it wasn't his place to step in nor did he have the inclination to do so.

He cleared his throat. "The injuries Mr. Hotchner sustained were rather extensive. The broken skull and ruptured spleen are top priority. We will get into the details of the surgery in just a moment. Aside from that, Aaron sustained two broken ribs, most probably from the impact with the door during the first collision. He also had a broken ankle that shouldn't cause any lasting damage. His entire front and left side is littered with extensive bruising and abrasions. The remaining pieces of glass were removed while he was being prepped for surgery. We also relocated his left shoulder back into the socket."

"Are they any questions, so far?" Dr. Chance asked. When nobody said anything he continued. "First, the surgeon is going to make an incision along the left side. Excess blood is going to be removed, and once they can get a clear view of the spleen, they will preform a splenectomy or removal of the spleen. Long term risks of a splenectomy include an increased risk of infections. It will be prescribed that Aaron takes a yearly flu and pneumonia shot."

"Next, the surgeons will make a small incision on the head. The piece of skull that broke off iss ruffly the size of a quarter. Once the skull piece is in view it will be carefully brought up and fastened in it's rightfully place by a very strong surgical glue. If pieces are broken off they will need to be removed and the patient might have to have a thin piece of metal in place of the bone that was lost. Right now we are all hoping its a clean break." Haley Hotchner had started to sob, shaking away the hand that was placed on her shoulder. "When the bone impacted with the brain, it was possible that the frontal lobe received damage. The frontal lobe controls emotions, personality, fine motor skills in the fingers and wrists, and speech. Out of these, any number could be effected. Other risks include seizures, strokes or coma. There isn't anyway to tell before hand, but only when Mr. Hotchner awakens."

"After the procedure is finished, Mr. Hotchner will be moved to ICU and closely watched. The head of his bed will be raised to reduce swelling. Once he is stable, he will be moved out of ICU, but we'll still be watching him closely. It is then we will start testing for any sort of brain damage. If there is none, he will be keep in the hospital for approximately 3-7 days."

"Are there any questions?" Dr. Chance looked at each face, they were stunned into silence. "Someone will come to update you on the surgery." He raised himself out of the chair, and placed his hand out. Haley place her hand in his and shook it gently. "I hope everything works out."

"Thank you." Came the meek reply.

* * *

Even after the doctor had left, nobody moved. Nobody spoke. What could they say?

After ten minutes, Haley was the first to move. Not speaking to anyone she stood abruptly and walked out of the room, not bothering to look at anyone or anything but the door.

"She blames us." JJ said, after Haley slammed the door shut.

"Can you blame her?" Gideon murmured, just loud enough to be heard.

"We didn't do it, it wasn't our fault. It was an accident, one we're not to blame for."

"Elle, to her, I don't think it matters." Morgan said "She's hurt and needs someone to blame."

"Morgan's right." Gideon said as he stood, "I'm going to go wait with Reid."

* * *

The team, minus Gideon, sat in the surgical waiting room. Hoping for news on their superior. They huddled together, trying to give comfort without actually saying anything. All accept Haley, who sat as far as possible, soothing a crying Jack. Haley's mother had arrived shortly after the first meeting with Dr. Chance. She dismissed herself to go get a cup of coffee for her daughter. She had not looked at any member of the team and they didn't look at her. Each set of Agent Hotchners family, were lost in their own thoughts. Giving comfort to only the ones around them.

Haley's mother was a large women, very unlike her daughter. Her white hair contrasted greatly with her deep red lipstick. She carried herself proudly, almost overly so and she demanded respect. However, despite her obvious flaws, she loved her family fiercely and came after those who threatened her vision of the perfect family, with a vicious, protective vengence.

She hated seeing her family like this and wished that she could offer more then a cup of coffee.

"Aaron Hotchner." A doctor in green scrubs called. Both families stood up and walked the few steps to the doctor. "Aaron is doing fine, the doctors just finished the splenectomy and are moving to the brain surgery. Its expected to last another 2-3 hours. Someone will be sent out when he is moved into recovery."

The doctor excused himself.

"I promised to update Gideon." Morgan said, his voice soft, weak even, as he walked out of the room.

Nobody said anything, but turned and walked back to their seats. Again, offering comfort only to those around them.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm just not feeling the inspiration as much as I used to. So tell me, are you guys losing intrest?**


	5. Chapter 5

White light. Blinding, white light.

Faces, unfamiliar faces.

Pain.

His head was going to explode, or maybe implode. What ever happened would have to be better then what was happening now.

"Hey, Hotch." Morgan asked, his voice light and soft. "How ya feeling?"

"Ugh."

"I guess that was a stupid question." Morgan cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked, his voice containing only a hint of lucidity. Morgan gave a half laugh, angry and bitter. Leave it to Hotch to think of others before himself.

"You had us scared man." At Hutches confused look he continued. "The doctors couldn't wake you up after your surgery. They thought you might have drifted into coma."

"How lo-ng." He asked, his voice cracking.

"Just over twenty hours." Twenty hours. Hotch's face only contorted into a more confounded expression.

* * *

"You don't remember." It was a statement, not a question. The shake of his head just once sent spikes of pain throughout his head, clouding his vision. He gasped slightly, after all it was still his job to set the example. To be the strong one. Under all circumstances, no exceptions.

"The doctor said if-" Morgan cut himself off, his eyes closed trying to hid the pain that flashed through his eyes. "-when you woke up, you might have some memory loss. Honestly, I'm surprised your this coherent.

"You and Reid were in a car accident, You're both pretty banged up. It was a close call." It was rushing back to him, as the damns in his mind opened.

Reid. His face terrified as he turned to Hotch. Pleading and begging with his eyes for Hotch to know what to do, to make it all simple. Too get them out of this mess. _I'm sorry, Reid, not this time._

Crash, metal bending under the pressure.

Shattering glass cutting his skin, the burn of his skin opening under the sharp edge.

Scream, what that his or Reid's? Or was it someone else completely?

Blood. The familiar taste of pennies in his mouth. On his hands, on the car, on the window, on Reid.

Reid.

"Reid?"

"He's is surgery right now."

"Oh god."He buried his aching head into his hands.

"Hey." Morgan said climbing to his feet.

Hotch stayed silent.

"I'm serious, Hotch. The truck driver was drunk, you could not have prevented this. This was NOT your fault."

"He was trying to help me and I ignored him."

"What?"

"Reid. He was trying to help me. In the car, he asked if I was ok. I blew him off, he asked if I wanted to talk. I hurt him, I could see it on his face. He thought it was personal, that I wouldn't explain it to him. I hurt him."

"Hotch," Morgan started, stopping to collect his thoughts. "I know Reid, and if anything he's just worried. Not angry. Come on man, you know Reid, he has to take on everyone else's problems."

Either Hotch believed Morgan or he just didn't want to discuss the matter further because he switched topics.

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"The driver of the second car had a couple broken ribs, and a slight concussion. She walked out."

"The first driver?"

"That son of a bitch is in jail. The only injuries he had were from falling out of the truck on to his fat ass." Morgan's voice was hard, bitter. Pure white rage buried underneath. He turned back to Hotch, and watched the senior agent fight to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep, Hotch."

A garbled sigh, that sounded distinctly like an 'I'm fine' escaped his lips as his eyes slid shut.

* * *

"Blood pressures dropping."

"I just need a couple more minutes."

"Doctor." The nurses voiced echoed through the room, right before the shrill sound of the heart monitor muffled the young blonde.

"He's flat lining!" A different voice cried.

"Charging 350"

* * *

"What are you thinking Gideon?" JJ asked her voice soft, an obvious attempt to break the silence.

"It was too perfect." Gideon mumbled half to himself.

"What?" JJ asked "What do you mean?" He didn't answer, but she watched as he jumped to his feet and paced around the room.

"Don't you see?!" His voice was loud, and JJ straightened her back against the chair immediately. "The car accident… the report said the guy wasn't even legally intoxicated, just impaired. A man his size would generally be more in control of his actions. It's almost like he was waiting for us, waiting until Hotch passed by. He would have to excellent timing a high IQ, with a great deal of luck. It would be nearly impossible to have all the right factors, but not completely impossible. The way it happened… knew we would be divided… close enough for the use of vehicles'… choose strategically…"

"Wow, Gideon calm down." Her voice was calm yet laced with anger.

"Why can't you see this?"

"Stop! You said it yourself 'nearly impossible'. Hotch and Reid are in the hospital, hurt. Isn't that enough? _Don't_ go making this into a case." Turning on her heels she walked out the waiting room door, slamming it shut behind her.

Not 30 seconds after JJ walked out, Elle walked in.

"Is JJ alright?" Ella asked. Gideon didn't seemed to hear her, nor did he acknowledge her presences. "Are you alright?" He didn't answer her second question either, instead he followed the same route JJ had taken out the door.

"Oh, really?" Elle said to the empty room, her voice light as if she were talking with an old friend. "No, nothing is bothering anything here. No, no I'm fine. Everyone is just fine."

The room didn't answer.

* * *

He had meant to go back to headquarters and get a start on his suspicion. However crazy the idea was. It was impossible, at least nearly so but he had to do something. However illogical to those around them.

His feet were walking, moving on there own accord. Somehow he had ended up at the wrong place, at least a different place then his original intentions. Somehow he had ended up at the chapel. The beige carpet and wooden seats, reflected the candles light onto the entire room. It seemed to glow with peace.

His feet where moving again, his legs were shaking. His knees gave out after the second step. The shaking in his legs escalated to the rest of his body. Horrible, silent sobs caught in his throat as he fought for control.

It was spinning, fast and out of control. No matter how hard he tried, he was losing it. Losing everything. Losing everyone. _Please, God, anyone but them._

* * *

I know I said a longer chapter in my profile but I wouldn't have time to write more for about two weeks and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I hope you enjoy this!

Reviews make me want to right faster, I love CC and I love new ideas. So if theres anything you want in this story, send a reveiw. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_I OWN NOTHING_

_

* * *

_

_Run._

_Run!_

_RUN!_

_**RUN!**_

"No!" Morgan shouted, his voice almost nonexistent against the onslaught of the rain that poured down around him. His feet pounded on the gravel, spraying the fallen water in all directions, soaking his pants yet he didn't feel it. "Reid!" he shouted again. Hoping to be heard.

"Morgan! Help Me!" His voice was strong, the real Reid. The Reid he always knew existed, even when Reid himself did not.

Everyone always underestimated the youngest on the team, whether it was because, in fact, he is the youngest member on the team or his easy going personality probably depended on the specific team member. But whatever the reason, the truth was clear.

"Please! Morgan!" His face was changing, it wasn't Reid anymore. Not his Reid. Not the younger team mate he considered a brother. It was someone else. He still looked like Reid, except his skin was paler. _Too pale. _"Reid!" His feet were moving faster, but he wasn't getting any closer.

"Mor-" He stopped mid word, his body arching forward as he struggled to bring air into his lungs.

"I'm coming! Reid, hold on!" Something was moving toward him, shadowing the light that shone upon the youngest agent. Smothering him in darkness. "Get away from him! You son of a bitch, don't you touch him." His legs, something was happening. They were too heavy. Why is he slowing down. His knees were giving out. _NO! _He was falling, he couldn't move. He couldn't feel his legs.

The shadow had completely covered his brother. He desperately called for Reid to say something. The numbing feeling that started in his legs had spread to up to his torso, down to his fingers. He had never felt more useless laying there on the cold ground. Unable to even feel the coolness against his skin. His entire body was numb. The only working muscles in his body was his eyes. They stayed forever glued on the darkened space where Spencer Reid lay.

As the darkness receded, he could slowly see his brothers form taking shape. His body much like Derek's own, crumbled to the ground. His eyes open. Unseeing. Staring straight into Morgan's own. A look of pure terror. Moisture quickly built up in the corners of his eyes, silently they traced lines down his cheeks falling lightly onto the already wet ground.

It was then that Derek Morgan knew exactly who had taken the youngest agents life. That thought alone, would haunt Morgan until the day he would finally meet this man.

Someone he could not protect Reid, or even himself from.

How can you protect someone from the inevitable?

How can you protect someone from Death?

-------------------

"Morgan?" A female voice called. Her hand reaching down to gently shake the male agent. "Morrrgan?"

With a startled gasp, Derek shot up. His eyes wild with fear as he grabbed the hand placed gently on his arm and pushed. JJ gasped too, as she stumbled back, her legs coming in contact briefly with the chair behind her before she was able to regain her balance.

"JJ?" Derek asked, his voice confused. "What…?"

"Are you alright?" She asked, quickly over the shock. She gently placed the back on her hand first on his forehead and then on his cheek.

"I'm fine." He said pulling away from her touch. "I'm sorry." His voice was honest, sincere.

"It's fine." JJ said, smiling just a little. But the smile quickly vanished.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Have you heard anything about Reid?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes briefly, lightly touching her forehead. "That's why I came in here. He's out of surgery. They're moving him into recovery now."

Morgan let out the breathe he had been holding in. Maybe things would get better.

* * *

"It was pretty touch and go for awhile, but he survived the surgery. Don't become fouled, he's not out of the woods yet, but this is a definite step forward."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded his head once in recognition toward the eldest agent, and said "Doctor Reid is drifting in and our of consciousness but we are allowing visitors."

"That would be fantastic doctor."

"Right this way."

Morgan followed the trained surgeon back into the room at the far end of the hospital It was a short walk, but each step made his feet feel like lead, clunking against the ceramic tiles.

Reid was awake, if that's what you could call it. His eyes where hidden by a dim light, his head wobbled, lacking the strength to keep it up as the nurse shown her flashlight into his pupils.

"Very good, Spencer. You'll be a good as new in no time."

Morgan listened closely, as the raspy voice of Spencer Reid was muffled by the air mask.

It was barely audible and obvious cause a great amount of pain but sounded like "Wr'd O'ch?"

"Spencer, don't talk. You need to save your energy."

"O'ch."

"Come on Reid, you need to listen the nurse." Morgan said as he walked in to the small room. He meant Reid's eyes. For a moment scared that the eyes that haunted his nightmares would look him in the eyes during reality. But the eyes that focused on him where that of a very drugged but very alive Spencer Reid.

Morgan cracked a brief smile of relief.

"Hey Reid." Gideon said softly as he made his way to Reid bedside. Morgan watched as Reid eyes fluttered shut and then opened again. "It's alright Reid, you can sleep now. We'll be here when you wake up." Reid stared at Gideon, then shifted his gaze to Morgan. They looked eyes for a minute before Reid's eyes closed, his body going slack a minute later. So Morgan settled himself into a chair, waiting patiently for this all to be behind them.

------

"Morgan?" The voice called him through his sleep induced mind. The fog lifted mildly, the voice oddly familiar but different from what was expected.

"Morgan!" The voice called again. Raspy and loud. This time Morgan eyelids shot open, recognizing the panicked voice of Reid.

His eyes were closed, squeezed shut. His face a mixture of fear and agony. His body twisting wildly against an imagined force.

"Reid?" Morgan said, his voice loud as he called to the younger agent. His hands grabbed onto Spencer's forearms trying to restrain the wild movements. "Open your eyes Reid." He gently shook his shoulder. The action startled Reid away from his nightmare, back to Morgan.

The painful eyes of the doctor meant Morgan's own.

"You were having a nightmare." Reid didn't say anything so Morgan continued "I think I should get the doctor." Morgan shifted his body to press the familiar 'Call Nurse' button only to be interrupted by the light grasp around his wrist.

"Mor-gan" Reid's face was paler then it had been before and Morgan knew what was coming. Quickly he shifted his body to grab to Pepto-Bismol colored plastic bin. Reid was still, almost as if he were dea- (_No! Don't Think That_). His grip around Morgan's wrist amplified. Placing the bin next to his head, in one quick motion he twisted Reid's body and lifted his head.

The gagging sound emitted from Reid's body made Morgan hurt. Looking down, his stomach clenched even tighter. The dark red stained the side of Reid's face and the plastic bin next to him.

* * *

Because I got so many reviews it made me want to update even quicker.

So Let me know what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

"The blood was most probably ingested before emergency personal arrived on scene. In a effort to clear his airway he swallowed the blood, just as it does with everyone, the stomach contents, which in this case contained blood, were brought up with everything else. With the medicine he's on it wouldn't be unexpected if he were nauseous." The doctor explained.

"Most probably? The boy just threw up blood. In case you haven't noticed that's NOT normal." Gideon placed a claming hand on Morgan shoulder.

"Are you positive that's the case doctor?" Elle asked, her voice even as she attempted to keep her cool.

"Well, we are performing a sonogram of his stomach right now to check for any internal bleeding but yes I am almost positive. There's always a slight chance for internal bleeding, but I fully stand behind what I said earlier." The doctor stood up, and headed for the door.

"I'd hate to bring this up right now, but you all have been here, what, 38 hours? You look like hell. Go home, get some sleep, and get something to eat."

After he closed the door behind him the team faced each other.

"We should take turns." JJ said, her face resting lightly on her hand. "Incase something happens."

"That's a good idea." Elle said. "How wants first shift?"

"I'll take it." Morgan stated his voice calmer then it was minutes before. "I don't think I could get any sleep." Everyone else seemed to exhausted to argue and probably a bit relieved.

'I'll take second shift. Elle you take third?-" Nod "-JJ fourth? Garcia fifth? Everyone in agreement? Good." Gideon turned to Morgan. "See you in 6 hours."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I need to see him."

"Sir, I have to ask you to remain in your bed. You received a significant head injury." The male nurse said his voice stern. However it had no effect on the unit chief. Instead, it seemed to have the opposite effect, further infuriating the man.

"_You_ have absolutely no authority over me_. I _will do as _I _wish and _I _wish to see my colleague."

The nurse wiped his bald head, clearly ay a loss for what to do. "Carmen!" he shouted as a stout female passed the room by. She backed up a few steps and gave him a stern look. Obviously not like being called by her first name in front of patients.

His eyes were pleading, as the agent again tried to bring himself to his feet.

"Sir, please. We can easily come to an agreement." The bald man left in quite a hurry when Carmen Fitzpatrick entered the room. "Paul is new, your should try to give him a bit of a break." She half smiled.

"I just want to see Agent Reid."

"I will let you do that_, if _you are able to follow my rules." She waited for a response of recognition, then continued. "One, you stay in your wheel chair. Two, you are limited to 15 minutes and you will return to this room and that bed. Three, no overexerting yourself. Understand?"

Agent Hotchner was a smart man. He knew when to pick his battles, and when to compromise. This was a time to compromise, not that he was happy about it.

------------------

Reid's doctor walked beside the wheelchair NP Fitzpatrick had ordered him in to. He filled the senior agent in. Each word added to the pile of guilt into the pit of his stomach, his face remained impassive. _Never let them see you break, Aaron. Not ever! _His fathers words ringing in his eyes.

"We are expecting a full recovery if everything continues to progress, with no lasting damage." They entered the room, as he finished the sentence. Morgan was wearily eyed staring at Reid, but not really looking at him. He jumped just the tiniest bit, oblivious to everyone else except Hotch. No, no one on his team got anything by Hotch. No profiling each other, that's the rules, but Hotch breaks them everyday. Does he have a choice? He cannot remain ignorant to his teams pain. So if breaking the rules helps his family then so be it.

"Hotch, how ya feeling?" Morgan asked, moving to his feet, more slowly then he had ever seen before. Exhausted mixed with a bit of hesitation? Anger, resentment maybe? It was completely obvious to the entire FBI building, the protector Morgan was when Reid was around. The straightening up, the more focused look in his eyes, the power that simply radiated off the man. If Hotch had to step down, he could only hope it was Morgan who claimed his place.

"Better." Lie, and Morgan knew it. Profilers, remember?

"Do you mind staying here for a few minutes? I need to stretch my legs a bit." _Thank you, Morgan. _

"Of course." Hotch heard the footsteps of Morgan recede, along with Reid's doctor and the nurse who pushed his wheelchair.

Slowly, he wheeled over to Reid's bed. "Hey." He stated simply. What was he supposed to say? Chick flick moments weren't his thing, nor Reid's for that matter. Sure, he was able to give Reid a few encouragements now and then. But was that enough…

The quiet was enough. Simply seeing him alive was enough. The quiet enveloped him, just like the comforting hug of a mother after her child had awoken. He took the comfort in it. That moment was all the comforting he needed.

* * *

I just couldn't see Hotch getting all mushy. I tried to keep it as real as possible. So tell me what you think. Anything you would like to see?

Hope you got enough Morgan and Reid scenes! :)

Review to tell me what you think!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you pass me the jell-o?" Morgan turned from the TV screen briefly, just long enough to spot the wanted item and grab the edges with his finger tips. Reid reached forward, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

"Sit back." It wasn't said maliciously, nor bossy for that matter. But instead held a certain quality, like a teacher giving instructions. Reid flopped back into the raised bed, while Morgan brought the Jell-O to an easily assessable reach. He turned back to the TV, but watched the youngest member of the team.

The first couple days out of surgery were the hardest. For Morgan that is. The oxygen mask had been removed the day after surgery. It was obvious he was in pain, and Derek had to swallow the bitter anger he felt toward the Unit Chief. It lay in the pit of his stomach, buried. The anger he had toward Hotch was nothing compared to the quilt he felt _over_ his anger at Hotch.

It wasn't Hotchs fault. He knew that. He just couldn't really accept it, hence his quilt.

"Why are we watching this? The events shown in this film are completely impossible."

"It's not supposed to be possible Reid, that's why they call it a movie."

"It states in the beginning that it was based on actual events."

"Based. They always exaggerate things in the movies." They both turned the attention back to the movie. Reid chewed slowly, his body aching. He had only seen Hotch once, briefly. Hotch hadn't really said anything, his eyes diverted. He knew Hotch blamed him. He was a distraction. He knew Hotch was angry that day. He only irritated him more. It was his fault and he didn't blame Hotch for not wanting to see him.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

Reid stirred his Jell-o, unsure of how to word his fears. Morgan turned toward Reid, hearing the anxiety in his voice. "What's up?"

"Is-" He cut himself off.

"Just spit it out."

"Is Hotch angry at me?" He took another bite of the blue Jell-O. It didn't taste as good as before.

"What?" His voice bewildered and a bit angry.

Reid, not wanting Morgan to be mad at him too, hurried to explain. "In the car, when he was driving, he was just so angry. I was bothering him, I was trying to make him feel better. Like what you do for me. But he didn't want to talk to me, and I mean I understand and everything. But he won't even look at me now." He took in a much needed breathe. His eyes studying the frayed edges of the blanket. He shouldn't have said anything.

"That was not your fault." Morgan was on his feet "It was not Hotch's fault. Hotch is not angry at you."

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah, and when I look at his eyes I see quilt not anger. You know Reid for a profiler, your not too good at profiling Hotch." The comment was said in jest, but it didn't make Reid feel any better.

Reid didn't say anything so Morgan continued. "I need you to listen to me here kid. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." Reid stayed silent. It was no use fighting with Morgan, he knew the truth. What more was there to say?

"Come on Reid. I'll beat this in to your head if I have too. This was not your fault."

He knew the truth. Nothing Morgan said could change that.

* * *

"Hey Hotch." Looking up from his sneakers to the face of his friend caused his vision to blur. "You okay?"

"Just blurry vision, the doctor said it will pass."

"You almost ready?"

"To get out of here?"

Gideon smiled. "Its only been a week."

"You haven't been the one in here." Slowly, Hotch climbed to his feet.

"Aaron Hotchner!"

Not her _again. _Carmen Fitzpatrick had taken a… special interest… in the senior advisor. The simple terms, she had been on his ass for the last week. But in truth he had grown a little fond of her. His own mother had acted like she does, protective and caring.

"Get your ass in that wheelchair right now. Who the hell do you think you are, the incredible hulk. I swear child, you will be the death of me."

Hotch laughed at her words. "Honestly, do you think you'll out live me?"

"Watch your attitude." A small smile was planted on her face. Hotch slowed lowered into the wheelchair before coming close enough to plop down.

"Is your wife picking you up." Carmen said pushing Hotch down the hallway.

"Her and Jack are bringing the car around. Turn here."

"Why? The exits that way."

"There's someone I have to talk too first."

* * *

I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I haven't really had the inspiration to write lately, but I did manage to get this chapter out, however short it is.

So bad/good news how you look at it. I'm 99.6% sure that the next chapter is the last. Hotch and Reid will talk, and Gideon and Reid will talk and then he'll get out of the hospital and that will be it.

Thanks for sticking around with me this long. I know I've been a pain but I appreciate all the support you've given me so thanks!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't move so much Spencer." Nurse McKenzie said, her voice was stiff as she concentrated on the position of the needle. "The doctor just wants to run a few more tests before your released."

"I don't like needles."

"So you work with serial killers but your scared of needles."

"Correction, I do not work with serial killers I profile and capture them, me and my team that is and I'm not scared, but I'm not overly thrilled with the idea of a sharp thin piece of metal injecting a foreign body into my bloodstream nor the idea of the same piece of long thin metal taking my blood out."

"Well said" She laughed softly, "All done. Now was that so bad?"

The knock on the door interrupted his answer. They both turned to the rather pale looking Hotch. He addressed the nurse first. "Can we have a minute." She smiled and turned back to Reid. Patting his cheek softly she turned and left the room. Hotch waited until the nurse left the room before standing. Reid couldn't help but notice his decent upward was incredibly slow for the athletic agent.

"How are you?" Hotch's movements were stiff, his walking was slow and crooked.

"How are you?" Hotch laughed. "I asked you first."

"Okay."

"Me too."

An awkward silence filled the air. Neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Hotch stared at Reid and Reid stared at his hands.

"I understand if you're angry at me, hate me even." Reid stumbled over the words, the first to break the silence. "I knew you were angry and I caused the distraction. It was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry that Haley and Jack had to worry and I'm sorry that everyone wasted their time here. I'm sorry."

"No." Hotch buried his head into his hands, rubbing his palms against his eyes. "No."

"Look at me." Reid just turned, unwilling to see the hatred in the mans eyes, the accusing look that was sure to be aimed directly at him. "Reid, please, you have to listen to me on this one. Please look at me. I have to tell you something, and you have got to hear me."

"This was NOT your fault. You did not hurt me. Haley's worrying was not your fault and nobody wasted their time. We all love you. Nobody wated their time and nobody blames you. _I _don't blame you. If anything I should apologize. I would've come earlier. I - I thought you would have blamed me. I mean… Its just that… I was… Ugh." Furiously he wiped his face with the palms of his hands. "I'm sorry. In the car on the way back. I knew you were trying to help. Me and Haley, she left me and moved in with her sister. She took Jack. It's easier to be angry then upset. I didn't want to say anything. It makes it real, I guess. I don't know.'

They looked each other in the eyes. Not breaking contact. "You didn't have to tell me." Reid said, his voice soft as he surveyed the face of his superior.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to. I should have told you a week and a half ago. Maybe things would be different."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Now that's the thing I've been trying to tell you."

"The only person at faultt was the man who decided to run the red light. Nobody else's." He paused a moment, "Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

"I'll be back to visit you, I need to go talk to Haley but, I'll be back."

"You don't…" He cut himself off, when he noticed the look on the mans face. "Okay, see you then."

Hotch paused for a moment, before slowly placing a hand on the youngest man shoulder. He squeezed his hand around his shoulder causing the doctor to turn his head, hiding a smile that laced his face.

"See you later." Hotch couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Reid had lunch with Morgan on his last day in the hospital. The tests were coming back later in the day and Reid had to see the doctor one more time before being released.

"I hear you and Hotch talked."

"Yeah." Reid chewed slowly, hoping to delay the conversation Morgan needed to hear. He had to hear he was going to be okay. Reid understood that. "He came by after he was released. He visited yesterday too."

"Did you get a chance to talk to him?" Morgan dove back into the hospital food, but keep his attention to Reid."

"Yeah, he said the same things you did."

"Well…" Morgan flashed the smile that sent girls falling to his feet, "Of course he said the same as me. I mean…" He laughed, and Reid couldn't help but laugh too.

Once they quieted down, Reid spoke, "Are you still angry at him?" The question had caught Morgan off guard and he sputtered for an answer. "I'm a profiler, Morgan."

"No shit, smart ass." Pause, "No, I'm not angry at him."

"That's good." Morgan laughed.

* * *

"Everything seems to be healing up nicely. The bruises will fade within a couple weeks. The tests results came back, everything seems to be in working order."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"So, he's alright?" Agent Jason Gideon asked.

"I can leave?"

"Yes and Yes. I expect to see you back in 2 weeks, Dr. Reid. Are my instructions clear?" His voice serious.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see you in two weeks Dr. Reid." He waved as he exited the room.

"Ready?"

"Lets go." As they walked toward the exit, Reid studied his surroundings, he only looked at the senior agent when the wheelchair came to a stop. Gideon was staring at a man. Their eyes meant for a moment before the man turned away. "Who's that?"

"He was at the accident sight. He was just watching the scene. Not helping, not panicking just watching." The man returned his gaze to Gideon then looked down at Reid. His mouth formed as smile; a smug, sickening smile. The look alone sent shivers up Reid's spine.

"Lets get out of here." Gideon said as he pushed the wheelchair forward.

He knew despite what everyone thought, this was far from over.

_**END**_

* * *

Well, I left it open for a sequel. I'm not sure if I'll do it. Did you like the end? How about the Hotch/Reid talk. I honestly couldn't see them getting mushy, huggy, feely. It would have been really awkward to write in the current situation but the shoulder thing I could def. see happening, butttttt if I do a sequel I might just have them hug. Lol.

Anyway. Do you guys want a sequel? Ohh and guess what…. I made it over 200 reviews!!!!!!!!! I was so happy that I wrote the whole Hotch/Reid scene after that.

Thank you for sticking by me through the story. You have no idea what your guys support means to me.

So thanks, this is fishiegurl checking out in three… two… one


	10. Sequel Notice

Just wanted to let everyone know that Rain, Rain Go away, now has a sequel. Come Again Another Day has just come out. Go check it out!


End file.
